Ophelia (TDI: FYE)
Spacey yet adorable Ophelia Escher lives in her own world of romantic music and abstract designs. The Artist is a bit too attached to her friends, and sometimes it seems like she’ll completely snap without them. Biography Ophelia sees life through a pair of rose colored glasses and lives in a fantasy land of her own design. Ever since she was a toddler, Ophelia has loved art of every form, whether the medium was macaroni and glitter glue or building blocks. She didn’t fit in very well with a lot of her classmates, but that never bothered her, as they didn’t really get her anyway. It didn’t matter if the other students wouldn’t let her play kickball with them since she could have just as much fun playing pretend with herself and her imaginary friends. Ophelia’s parents are a photographer and an art gallery curator, so as artists themselves they proudly allowed their daughter to pursue her passion for art, even if it meant she was spending more time painting in the basement than she did in school clubs. When the other kids grew up and matured, Ophelia stayed naïve and radiates a childish innocence. Her mind is still frequently caught in Wonderland, and her random doodling and humming has made her classmates consider her to be the crazy girl in school. Ophelia is frequently teased and called names, but she doesn’t ever let the taunts get to her and ruin her fairy tale life. Ophelia wants to win Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment and use the prize money to visit various famous pieces of art around the world. During For Your Entertainment... ... Audition Tape The video started by showing a cluttered basement, the sound of somebody humming a bouncy melody in the air. The walls of the basement were covered with various abstract pieces of artwork, among them a flower with a human face at its center, a horizon with the colors of the sky and the grass reversed, and an eye with a clock in the pupil. The camera pushed through the crowded items in the basement to find a girl painting on an easel, her body swaying slowly to her own song as she moved her brush in wide, swooping motions. “And a bit of gray here…” The pale-haired girl said in a sing-song voice. “And some pink in the corner, with a dab of yellow next door!” She coated the canvas with more and more colors, though the image wasn’t visible from the angle the camera was at. After a minute, she stopped painting and turned around to where another canvas was lying on a work bench. The cameraman cleared his throat to alert her that he was there, but she didn’t even startle. “Ophelia Escher wants the show to start, since Total Drama is so close to her heart,” She sang to a completely different tune. “I want the money to travel the planet, to see art in all mediums from graphite to granite, being on your program would be such a pleasure, and now this canvas must be re-measured!” Ophelia grabbed her paintbrush and used it as a makeshift ruler to find the approximate length of her canvas. She used a pencil to draw lines marking off the center before she began going over the canvas with a thick white paste. “Absurd are the challenges, so hard is the game, but it’ll be worth a million dollars made out in my name. The players will sweat, and the host will laugh, but in the end, I know I’ll kick – oh my gosh, it needs some orange!” Ophelia interrupted her song to swing around to face her original painting, quickly grabbing a bottle of orange paint and adding it to her palette. Her humming returned back to her first tune and she continued on this canvas as though she had never turned away from it. After watching her for another few moments, it was clear that Ophelia was done with her audition, so the camera turned off. Trivia *Ophelia's last name is the same as the abstract artist M.C. Escher. *Ophelia's first name and overall personality are influenced by the character of the same name from Hamlet. The fact that her creation was inspired by a Shakespearean play was what first made me think of having Ophelia attracted to Victor. *Ophelia's facial features completely change every time the characters are redesigned, so she looks very different in older pictures of her. The set she has now are my favorite so far, so they are the final result. *Ophelia's outfits are designed with both a magenta and pink color scheme and quirky patterns in mind. *Ophelia's body type has changed drastically from her first design, as she is now much curvier. *Ophelia is one of my personal favorite characters to write for despite the fact that she is only a secondary character in many episodes. *Ophelia used to be described as "insane" in her bio, but updating the story years later, I found myself uncomfortable with this label. I ended up just making her a girl who is off in her own world, though her classmates call her "crazy" as an insult. *Ophelia's hair was originally much longer, but I thought the medium length cut fit her personality a bit more. It also made her design stand out a bit more from Dawn's, who is also pale skinned and pale haired. Gallery Ophelia- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Ophelia- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Ophelia- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment